rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer the Holiday Fairy
Summer the Holiday Fairy also known as: (Joy the Summer Vaction Fairy) is a Holiday Special Fairy which appears between Party Fairies and Jewel Fairies. Appearance: Summer has light brown in a ponytail and pale skin with freckles.She wears a bright yellow vest top with a yellow-and-orange sarong, orange flip-flops and beaded bracelets and a scallop shell pendant. Her wings have a pale orange tint. Symbol: Pink scallop shells. Magic Objects/Job: Job: Making sure everyone of all ages have a fun holiday. 'Magic Objects: ' *The Curly Twirly Shell looks after yummy ice cream. *The Sea Breeze Shell controls the wind. *The Scallop Shell makes sure sure all the beahces have sand. Poem Come wind, come breeze, come howling gale, Whip up waves and billow sail! Gather up the shells and sand, From every corner of this land. And with my cunning breezy spells, I'll steal the magic Rainspell Shells. Then beaches, ice cream, summer fun, Will be spoiled for everyone! (from the book ) Book plot 1: The Curly Twirly Shell When Rachel and Kirsty found a 'fairy' footprint on a table cloth, they couldn't tell their moms. And then, when they're outside, they found a sparkly rope on the boat. It shimmers, eventhough the sky is dark, and Rachel and Kirsty found Summer the Holiday Fairy. The fairy greets them and tells that she's the holiday fairy, but then Summer ends with a moan because she's sea-sick. Then, she disappeared and Rachel and Kirsty found that all beaches in Rainspell Island had gone sandless. Then, Summer appeared and she changed Rachel and Kirsty into fairies and told them that Jack Frost had stolen the sand and shells from Rainspell Island beaches when he won the castle competiton and cast a spell to make it into a castle for his summer holidays. It was so big, he uses all the sand and shells from the beaches. The next thing, Rachel and Kirsty are following Summer to the enormous sandcastle. When they arrived, they saw goblins guarding the castle, and Summer and Rachel tricked him to go away due to the 'ice cream'. The goblin shook his head and discovers that they are tricking him, and he flapped his hand. Then, Summer flicked her wand and a loud splatting sound and two blobs of melted and sticky ice-cream fell onto Summer's sarong and Rachel's shirt. When they convince the goblin, he is tricked and went away. After that, they tried to take the twirly pink-and-cream shell, but it's hard to take it off, but finally Rachel can take it off and when the goblin discovers that they tricked him again, but they flew away and when they are in the human world, Summer said goodbye and before she disappears, she turned the girls into girls again and she disappears. When Rachel hears a tinkly bell sound, she thought it was some fairy magic, but Kirsty reminded her it's just Rosie (the ice cream seller) 's ice cream van sound. Then, Rosie tells the girls that her ice cream is yummy and frozen, and they could choose ice creams for the lunch. Rachel chose chocolate, while Kirsty chose strawberry. Book plot 2: The Sea Breeze Shell It was very hot and not windy at all at beaches, and everyone is arguing. When Rachel and Kirsty found golden sparkles at the rock pool, they found Summer, and told her that it's hot in the beach. Then, Summer frowned and whined, and then she put her hands in her hips, Then, she tells them that the only way to rescue it is finding and taking it away from Jack Frost, and she turned them into fairies and swooped to Jack Frost's sandcastle. Along the way, they found Henry the hermit crab, and when Rachel takes it off, he is angry, but Summer told him that they need the seaweed for hiding. Meanwhile, the goblins are having a race, and Henry is finding a shell, but he only gets conch shells. Then Jack Frost told the goblins to play a music at him, and the winner gets cotton candy, and the loser gets absolutely....nothing! Then, the fairies began to find the shell outside from the castle, and when the sun shines, one of the shells glowed and Summer tells them that it is the magic conch shell. After that, the sun hides and all conch shells look same. They picked one and try to hear a sound, and Summer reports that the Sea Breeze Shell doesn't make any sound- it would just change the wind. When they blowed the magic shell, the wind changed and Jack Frost catches them in their act. He shouted, but it's too late. They flew away and when they arrived at the Underwater Cave, they put it back on the shelf and Summer changed Rachel and Kirsty into girls again. When they're girls, they found themselves at the regatta, and Summer is there, too, and she blowed the shell, and the wind changed back. Finally, everyone can have a boat race and Kirsty's dad wins. Book plot 3: The Magic Scallop Shell When Rachel and Kirsty wants to borrow Mr. Williams' donkey, he doesn't lend him to them because it has hurt one of its hoof. They walked again, and they hear a merry tinkle and see golden sparkles explode into the air as Summer appears from the rock pool. Then Summer told them that without the big magic scallop shell, all beaches in Rainspell Island will stay sandless forever, and it's the biggest, and is's the trickiest of all shells. Then Summer waved her wand, and Rachel and Kirsty shrank into fairies. Then, Summer melts some of Jack Frost's ice windows, which are casted by a spell so they won't melt in the sun, but luckily her magic is stronger, and they went inside, and found the Magic Scallop Shell. Then, Summer lets the sunshine in on one of the windows, but she ran out of magic and her face is very pale. After that, Rachel carries Summer while Kirsty holds the shell. They must go out, but how? Luckily, Sally the sand beetle gives them a shortcut and when they're outside, Gregory the seagull gave them a ride and Summer wakes up. Then, he dropped them in the middle of the sea, and Summer blew a fairy bubble, which makes helmet on Rachel, Kirsty, and Summer's heads. They dove to the underwater, and rode seahorses to the Underwater Cave, and Summer put the shell in the empty shelf, and when they're finished, they swam to the sea surface and their bubbles pop, and they shook their heads and flew away, and Jack Frost's castle disappeared. Then Summer said goodbye, and when a wind blows the sand back, the beaches are sand-ful again. Rachel and Kirsty open their beach bags and find leotard-style swimming suits, realized it was a present from Summer, and swims to the cornflower blue ocean. Related pages: *Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy *Shannon the Ocean Fairy *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy See also *Holiday Special Fairies Category:Holiday Special Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters who wear skirts Category:Fantasy fairies Category:Long haired characters Category:Fairies wearing jewellery Category:Characters wearing sandals